Te extraño, Jason
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Richard Grayson se caracteriza por su eterno optimismo, pero hay asuntos tan tristes a los cuales ni siquiera él es inmune, tales como cierto día del año en el cual su hogar se convierte en el sitio más frío del mundo. No poseo más que la trama de esta historia.


Dick suspiró, sentado en el largo y verde césped, observando el horizonte desde el cementerio en los terrenos Wayne. El cielo estaba despejado aquél día, dejando que los rayos del sol reposasen sobre su piel. No obstante el aire era tan gélido que si respiraba profundamente, podía sentir con claridad cómo le ardía en los pulmones. Levantó la mirada, buscando algo, lo que fuera, cualquier tipo de señal de que no era la única alma que visitaba aquél lugar ese día… pero de nuevo, como cada año, no percibió nada. Renuentemente, echó un vistazo a la enorme mansión tras él, justo en ese momento no había nada que odiase más que a la idea de volver ahí adentro.

Volvió la vista al frente. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de mantener cierto autocontrol. A veces se preguntaba si podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo más, es decir, sabía que no era el único que sufría, pero aun así era… difícil.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando a la lejanía con una mezcla entre ceño fruncido y mirada resignada, luchando internamente por no llorar, pues sabía que si dejaba que eso sucediera, no podría parar.

"_¿Y si vas a hablar con Tim y Damian? Les vendría muy bien, Bruce, enserio" le intentó persuadir, aunque sabiendo sus esfuerzos eran en parte inútiles. _

_Bruce ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Al parecer la vista que le ofrecía la ventana de su estudio era mucho más interesante. _

"_Richard… no puedo. No puedo, y es mi última palabra, déjalo así, y por favor, cierra al salir" _

Pero qué estúpido había sido al intentar que Bruce se abriera un poco con sus hermanos, el tipo era más cerrado que la caja fuerte de un banco de máxima seguridad. Pero es que aun así, era su trabajo, es decir, todos estaban pasándola mal, no era sólo un momento difícil para él.

Después de su patético intento de conversación con su padre, tuvo que poner una estúpida y falsa sonrisa en el rostro como si se sintiera feliz y todo estuviera bien, caminó hacia la habitación de Tim y se dispuso a animarlo un poco. Como cada año ese día, el niño estaba llorando en silencio, mirando los dibujos que su otro hermano mayor solía regalarle. Dick lo abrazó y le susurró palabras de ánimo, sonriéndole comprensivamente hasta que el llanto de Tim se convirtió en pequeños y ocasionales sollozos. Cuando Dick supo que su hermanito estaría bien, le dio un beso en la coronilla y se disculpó, diciendo que tenía que ir a atender un asunto de la escuela, pero que podría llamarlo al móvil en cualquier momento.

Enseguida se dirigió a la habitación de Damian, quien también lloraba, pero, al igual que Bruce, se negaba a admitir abiertamente cualquier demostración de sentimientos humanos. Sin embargo, Dick hizo lo mismo que en la habitación de Tim y, no mucho después, el pequeño niño sollozaba abiertamente en sus brazos. Él también lo extrañaba, todos lo hacían. Incluso Alfred.

Alfred, aquél hombre era el único en la mansión que conocía realmente bien a Dick. Con él era el único con el que Dick había podido compartir unas cuantas lágrimas en la mañana, antes de que los demás bajasen a desayunar. Con Alfred él no tenía que mantener una fachada de que todo estaría bien, de que valía la pena seguir, pues la verdad había ocasiones en las que él mismo se hacía esa pregunta.

No ayudaba el hecho de que era Sábado y no había escuela que le ayudase a distraer su mente. Estaba condenado a pensar durante todo el día.

Se puso de pie, negándose a mirar el cementerio a su izquierda. Tenía que salir de ahí, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Caminó hacia el garaje sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, subió a una de las motocicletas de Bruce y se largó de ahí sin llevar ni siquiera casco.

Una vez en el parque de Gotham, estacionó la motocicleta y comenzó a caminar. Normalmente ese lugar lo relajaba… pero no ese día.

"_Vamos, Goldie, son sólo unas carreras" _

"_Pero no podemos hacer carreras saltando de árbol en árbol, nos pueden ver y eso sería peligroso" _

"_Pero que aguafiestas, Dick. No eres divertido" _

"_¡Sabes que no soy yo, lo dice Bruce!"_

"_Estoy jugando, Richard. No te creas, eres buena onda. Y como hermano se podría decir que eres bueno, por más que parezca difícil de creer" _

No, ese día sólo le traía recuerdos.

Dick optó sólo por caminar por la ciudad. Quizás hasta encontrase algún lugar que lo hiciera sentirse menos miserable.

Caminó durante horas y la verdad nada lo hacía sentirse mejor. Había mucha gente en las calles, todos ellos ajenos a su dolor, enfrascados en su vida cotidiana, caminando ajetreadamente como si fuese el fin del mundo. Dick sentía ganas de gritarles, reprocharles que si ellos estaban tan tranquilos era por los sacrificios de otros, quienes lo daban todo, absolutamente todo por protegerlos. Pronto su caminar aceleró el paso y se encontró a sí mismo corriendo desesperadamente en busca de un lugar tranquilo.

De pronto la vio; una Iglesia, ¿Qué tipo de Iglesia? No lo sabía, y en verdad no le importaba, sólo le importaba que se veía completamente vacía, lo cual para él estaba perfecto.

Sin perder más tiempo, decidió entrar. Corrió hasta atravesar las enormes puertas, más se quedó helado al reconocerla. Ahí era donde una vez había ido a acompañar a su hermano, quién le dijo que en ocasiones, cuando vivía en las calles y ya no soportaba el hambre, iba a aquella Iglesia y, a pesar de que odiaba pedir limosna, ellos siempre tenían un plato de comida caliente y un vaso de leche tibia que ofrecerle a cambio de nada… incluso eran amables con él. Richard no pertenecía realmente a ninguna religión, pero el chico menor los veía como buenas personas, así que de vez en cuando iban los dos a escuchar alguna misa de Domingo.

Dick se maldijo mentalmente, hasta aquél lugar estaba en contra suya...

El pobre chico se desplomó en una de las bancas de atrás, incapaz de mantenerse en pie durante más tiempo. Ya no podía, ya no quería tampoco vivir así. En un arrebato de desesperación, se levantó y se acercó al confesionario. No lo aguantaba más, tenía que decirlo y no importaba si era a un completo desconocido, sólo tenía que hablarlo con alguien…

Entró y se sentó en la silla de madera que había ahí.

-No sé qué se supone que diga al hacer esto- se excusó con la persona al otro lado de la obscura rejilla-

-Según la doctrina, se dice "Perdóneme Padre, porque he pecado", pero puedes decir lo que sientas- le instruyó una serena y extrañamente comprensiva voz a su lado derecho.

-No, está bien. Supongo que ya que estoy en su Iglesia, seguiré sus normas- respondió el joven- Perdóneme Padre, porque he pecado…-

-Cuéntame tus pecados, joven- le instó, pacientemente.

Dick suspiró, rindiéndose por completo.

-…La verdad es que no he venido a contarle mis pecados- ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de acciones o pensamientos clasificaban como pecados- sino otras cosas-

Richard respiró hondo, reuniendo valor para decir lo que no había dicho ni una vez desde aquél día.

-Para empezar, no he estado en una Iglesia desde la muerte de mi hermano menor, hace exactamente tres años- logró articular, tratando de contener las lágrimas que inevitablemente se acumulaban en sus ojos ante la sola mención de ese fatídico día- él era quien me pedía que lo acompañara aquí los Domingos, yo… Yo la verdad no sé si creo en todo esto, lo dudo mucho. A veces me pongo a pensar si será cierto que hay un Ser superior que es bueno y envía ángeles a cuidarnos, entonces recuerdo por toda la mierda de vida que tuvo que pasar mi hermano y me doy cuenta que no lo hay-

-¿No?-

-No, si hay un Ser tan bueno y poderoso ¿Por qué permite que niños pequeños que sean golpeados, echados de sus casas, maltratados?, ¿Por qué permite que pasen hambre, miedo y frio en las calles? Y eso no es todo, considerando todo lo que vivió, Jason era un gran tipo. Quizás no era muy amable con todo mundo, pero siempre cuidaba de los demás, nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando consideraba algo una injusticia, era valiente, decidido y noble, así que no veo razón alguna por la cual haya muerto asesinado. Si lo que predican aquí fuera verdad, mi hermano hubiera tenido un ángel o algo así que lo hubiera protegido- a este punto, el joven ya hablaba entre lágrimas, con la voz quebrada. Estaba enojado; enojado con Bruce por no haber llegado a tiempo, enojado con la vida por ser tan injusta, enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que Jason estaba en peligro.

Dejó escapar varios sollozos, escondiendo su rostro en ambas manos. Le dolía aceptar abiertamente que Jason se había ido y no volvería jamás. Tardó más de veinte minutos en recuperar el habla, aun afectada por el incontrolable llanto.

-Él sólo quería encontrar a su madre biológica… Debí haber sabido que planeaba algo tan peligroso como ir él sólo a buscarla, lo hubiera acompañado, quizás entonces seguiría vivo ahora. ¡Demonios, nuestro padre debió haberlo sabido, Jason no estaba siendo él mismo! Pero nadie se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde- sollozó- y ahora no sé qué hacer. Ya no puedo seguir actuando como si todo estuviese bien, pero tengo que, por mis otros hermanos, tengo que estar atento con ellos como no estuve atento con Jason y, si tengo suerte, mi familia no se va a despedazar por completo-

-No creo que haya sido culpa tuya. A veces no alcanzamos a comprender el porqué de las cosas, jovencito, pero ten por seguro que todo tiene un propósito. La vida es como un bordado, casi siempre vemos sólo los nudos de la parte inferior del objeto, pero una vez que está terminado, se nos muestra que todos esos nudos eran para formar algo maravilloso, algo que hace que de cierto modo, todo haya servido de algo- habló por fin aquella voz al otro lado de la rejilla, sonando lo más reconfortante que pudo- Hay muchos obstáculos en esta vida, y para vencerlos tienes que ser fuerte-

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que quizás ya me cansé de serlo?- contestó, aunque algo agradecido con el confesor por intentar hacerlo sentir mejor- En ocasiones me siento horrible porque me enojo con Jason, me enojo con él por morir y dejarme sólo con toda esta carga, entonces pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría renunciar e ir a reunirme con él, pero sé que no es una opción… es lo último que mi familia necesita- confesó.

-Personalmente, yo creo que nuestros seres amados pueden vernos y escucharnos desde donde quiera que estén- comentó el misterioso hombre- Y no creo que fuese intención de tu hermano hacerte daño de cualquier manera. Tienes un gran corazón, pero quizás la carga que llevas es demasiado pesada, ¿Cree que sea eso justo?-

-No-

-Precisamente, y ¿a tu hermano le parecían bien las injusticias?-

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?- replicó Dick, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar el otro hombre.

-Pide ayuda. Dijiste que tienes un padre, cuéntale esto que me estás contando a mí. No te garantizo un cambio inmediato, pero quizás él sólo necesite saber que su hijo ha considerado la muerte como una opción. Puede que eso lo haga reaccionar. No es sano guardar todo lo que pensamos para nosotros mismos-

Dick abrió mucho los ojos, ¿decirle a Bruce?

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo creo que tu hermano se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti. Lo que has hecho desde que murió es muy noble. Prácticamente te has estado quebrándote por dentro para evitar que los demás se desmoronen-

Dick rompió en llanto de nuevo ante la idea de que Jason se sintiera orgullosos de él, estuviese donde estuviese… hacía que hasta valiese la pena su esfuerzo.

Esperó a estar lo suficientemente calmado, dio las gracias y se despidió. Salió del confesionario y se dirigió al altar, donde había varias veladoras. Encendió una y, con el plumón que estaba ahí, escribió "Jason Peter Todd Wayne" en el recipiente de vidrio. Quizás él no fuera muy creyente, pero si había significado algo para Jason, significaba algo para él.

Se dirigió a su casa y antes de entrar corrió hacia el cementerio. Se detuvo delante de una de sus peores pesadillas: una fría lápida con el nombre de su hermanito.

Sus ojos se volvieron a inundar, mientras caía de rodillas y se abrazaba a la lápida.

-Perderte es de las peores cosas que me han pasado en la vida- sollozó, llorando desconsoladamente- Espero que sepas que fuiste un gran hermano y que pensamos en ti todos los días. Daría lo que fuera por que regresaras. Te quiero mucho, pero sobre todo… Te extraño, Jason. Ojalá puedas escucharme… -

Se quedó ahí un par de horas, hasta que ya no pudo llorar más. Entonces se sacó de la cartera una foto de Jason, Tim, Damian, Bruce, Alfred y él comiendo chili-dogs en el parque de Gotham. Dick sonrió, observando la foto y recordando aquél día. Había sido cumpleaños de Jason y Bruce se tomó el día libre para pasar el día con sus hijos y con su figura paterna, es decir, Alfred. A pesar de lo mucho que ambos adultos odiaban la comida chatarra, Jason había insistido en que de regalo de cumpleaños quería que todos comiesen aunque fuera un chili-dog. Las caras que había hecho su padre al comer el suyo no tenían precio.

Dejó la foto junto a la lápida y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión, reuniendo valor desde lo más profundo de su ser; tenía una plática pendiente con Bruce, la situación en esa familia tenía que cambiar, por el bien de todos.


End file.
